Bedtime Stories
by Marie Allen
Summary: How the greatest name in wrestling got the cutest scar ever! Please R&R!
1. Part 1

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bedtime Stories  
Marie Allen  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The full moon cased its silver glow upon the landscape. The pond in the back reflected the moon. To many, it was the protector of life. To the two lovers, it was a vision of beauty.  
  
They laid together, tightly embraced. Her head laid upon his naked breast as his arm was wrapped around her. They both looked out the bay window, looking up at the moon. Neither shared words, but they didn't need to. Their presence with each other was enough.   
  
Unconsciously, he began to gently caress her shoulder. As he did so, his gaze fell on her and a smile tugged at his lips. She was so beautiful laying there with the sun playing in her hair... He leaned down and lightly kissed the top of her head. At the sudden attention, she turned to him and smiled. "Hey..."   
  
Smiling again, he wrapped his other arm around her and hugged her to him, liking the way that her breasts pressed against him. He kissed the top of her head again before kissing her lightly. "Hey." He smiled again and kissed the tip of her nose.   
  
She grinned. Although it was something that people would usually do to their children, she liked it when he did that. It brought a sense of relaxation and certain type of love affection that she would always treasure. She grinned again and kissed his cheek, moving closer to him, smiling. She folded her arms and gently rested them on his chest, laying her chin on them, as his arms wrapped loosely around her. "I love you."  
  
He smiled and kissed her lightly. "Love you too." He retuned the kiss she gave him and wrapped his arms slightly tighter around her. After a short while of little pecks here and deeper ones there, she pulled back and kissed his cheek. Pulling back, she grinned. He smiled back, slightly confused that she was looking at him, but on his face. "What...?"  
  
Smiling, she lightly touched a small, but noticeable, mark near his eye and cheekbone. "It really is cute, you know..." He chuckled softly, looking at her with gentle amusement.  
  
"Yeah? Why's that?"  
  
"Oh...I don't know..." She grinned and gently kissed it before kissing him. "It's just cute." She grinned again. He chuckled again and held her slightly tighter, kissing her forehead. After a moment, she grinned at him, snuggling as close to him as she could, wrapping her arm around just above his bare stomach. She had figured out just a few days ago that the spaces around his belly button was his ticklish spots. Sure, he was also on his sides and slightly on his inner thighs, but not nearly as much as his tummy. Just a poke and he would be in a fit of laughter.   
  
She kissed his cheek before she grinned at him again. "When did you get it?"  
  
"The scar?" When she nodded, he chuckled slightly at the memory. "A long time ago. I was five, I think." He shook his head at the memory. "Man, was I a pain..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
High in the sky, the sun smiled down at the laughing children. Parents sat on blankets and chatted while, unknown to them, ants scouted through their laid out food and covered baskets.   
  
As their mothers talked of them and their fathers talk of the latest baseball score, the children played games of Duck, Duck, Goose, tag, and Red Rover, Red Rover. It was more of the younger children who played the first whereas it were the older ones who played the latter. It was the exact game that our main guy was playing. All day he played with his friends, repeatedly being the goose and the duck. He was proud to say that he had not once been in the mash pot. By the end of the day, the sun peeked over the edge to continue to watch these obviously happy families. This was a sign for the fathers to gather his family and food belongings, pack them in the car, and head for home.  
  
That is, all families but one.  
  
This family had been happy at this gathering; they were surrounded by their friends. However, only two out of the three members were present that day. Daddy was in some state pouring his heart out in his work. It wasn't that his family hated him because he was away, but it was because he had to be away for family events. Or gatherings.  
  
It was Mommy who gathered, to her, her angelic son with their basket and blanket, including his beloved stuffed animal. Although Mommy protested to bringing him to this public places, she obliged. It wasn't the fact that she thought it wrong seeing a boy caring an animal, but because of her fear that it would be lost or stolen. It was given to him by her father and then from another country. Although many considered this place a country, she thought of it as a world: a world that she thought was the most magical place that there could be...  
  
On the way home, he held tightly onto his best friend. As usual, he looked out the window with his brown, curious eyes wide. Because he was so inquisitive, he would rarely give his parents a chance to answer him before he thought of another question. His parents, especially his mom, would only shake their heads and smile at him, wondering how he would be when he would be older. Would he be a scientist? He seemed interested in the way things were. Or what about a zoologist? He loved animals! But that would come later. For now, he would continue to stay a curious baby.  
  
And what a curious boy he was! Not only would he want to know what soap tasted like, what was in that hole in the trunk of the tree, or even what was inside his father's small chest (He opened this by dragging it over to the second story window and pushing it out. During Sesame Street, he had watched Ernie toss things out of his window which preceded the happening of the opening of a treasure chest. Inside were oodles of ancient gold coins and precious gems. This situation, however, with his own father's chest resulted in the fact that he would be grounded for life. Nevertheless, Daddy's steam lessened and he received only a slap on his wrist and a "Don't ever do that again." ). Also, just today, he had wanted to see what the peculiar, small pink bump on his friend's cheek felt like. It hadn't been there earlier, so it surely had to be magic! Once he touched it and touched his face in the mirrored spot he knew that he, too, had been blessed by this magic. It had to be, because it was disguised by the fact that it felt like just any other bump on the skin.  
  
Once home and in bed, he was too anxious to sleep. How could he when something magical was going to happen? Maybe it was a genie living in him that would grant him three wishes like in the fairy tale book! When he finally nodded off, he dreamed of the tree wishes that would soon be his.  
  
Twenty years from now this inquisitive boy would be known as 'The Great One," or "The Brahma Bull." He would even be known as "The greatest man in sports entertainment." But now, he was known to his family simply as... 


	2. Part 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bedtime Stories  
Marie Allen  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She giggled, unable to help herself. "You still can be nosy, ya know..." She grinned and kissed his cheek. She had listened with a grin as he told her past curiosities.   
  
He chuckled. "Yeah...well...curiosity killed the cat. I may not have learned how to keep my hands to myself, but I did learn to not do the same 'bad' thing twice." She smirked at him, giving him an amused look.  
  
"Really. Then why am I thinking of more then a few accounts...?" He grinned mischievously at her and held her closer, kissing her lightly.  
  
"So can I." He kissed her again.  
  
Grinning, she pulled back slightly, "And if you keep thinking about them, I don't think you'll finish telling me how you got your scar... And we can't have that." She smiled and kissed his cheek before settling back next to him, waiting.  
  
He grinned down at her and kissed her forehead lightly. "All right, all right. Like I said, curiosity killed the cat..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dewey...! You know you're not supposed to scratch yourself." Smiling compassionately at him, she gently pulled his hand down while he pouted.  
  
"You're not supposed to call me that, Mommy! Dewey's my baby name... I'm a big boy now!"   
  
She smiled down at her son, folding her hands on her lap. "Why's that?"  
  
He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Because it is! Dewey's a baby's name..." He stubbornly folded his arms and lifted his chin to show that he meant business! "From now on, nobody can call me 'Dewey' again." As if a signed document, he stomped his foot to prove his point.  
  
Hold up her hands in defeat, she smiled. "Ok, sir! I promise I'll try to remember not to call you that again. But now, my dear, we have to put on your medicine." At that, she started to lift his shirt up. With wide eyes, however, he quickly stepped back, forcing his shirt down, shaking his head.  
  
"Nu-uh!" She frowned.  
  
"Why not? It'll make you not itch..."  
  
"It's pink."  
  
She looked down at the bottle. "So it is." She looked up at him again, puzzled. "What's wrong with pink?"  
  
"It's a *girl's* color, Mommy! I'm a *boy!* Boys don't wear pink!"  
  
She smiled at him, putting the bottle back down on her lap. She wondered if he even realized what color the actual bumps on him were. "Oh yeah? So what color should the medicine be?"  
  
He sighed. As if it wasn't obvious! "Blue! They should have blue for boys. You should put a..." He frowned as he tried to think of the word. In doing so, like he mostly did, he reached up and scratched the spot just below his right eye.   
  
Smiling gently at him, she pulled his hand down. "No scratching." Sighing deeply, he forced his arm down.   
  
"I wasn't! I was thinking!" She only smiled and shook her head.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
While he continued to tell his story, she had taken moved onto her back. His arm was still around her, holding her close, as she lightly leaned her head on his shoulder. She grinned. "'Dewey's a baby name?'" She laughed at that, finally turning to him, laying on her side. "I think that it's cute, actually." Her grin widened then and she kissed the tip of his nose lightly. "Just like you are, most of the time."  
  
He chuckled at her, kissing her forehead. "Really? You think I'm cute?"  
  
She laughed at that and grinned yet again. "Of course you are. Among other things."  
  
He shifted his position slightly so he could look at her better but continued to keep his arm around her. In the moonlight, he could see the outline of her face; her eyes glittered up at him; her teeth shinned through the darkness. "And what 'other things' might that be?"  
  
"Oh, you know: things," she grinned mischievously. He responded by raising a simple, well shaped eyebrow. She giggled and kissed him lightly. "So, after figuring that pink was a "girl's color" what did you do about the medicine?"  
  
"I did what every other boy did. Listen to my mom and wear it." He grinned at the memory. "She was very persuasive, ya know..."  
  
"She let you have chocolate chip cookies for breakfast?"  
  
He nodded and grinned. "Yep."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was noon and he was still in bed. It wasn't fair! He should be outside playing with his friends, not stuck in bed with *pink* stuff all over his body. The only good thing that came out of this was that he got all the ice cream he wanted.   
  
But that wasn't the point! He was just laying there doing nothing... If he ever wanted to be great, he should be out and running and practicing his wrestling moves. He was, after all, the son of the Rocky Johnson, *Superman.* The son of Superman doesn't lay around all day, no matter what was on his body.   
  
And that included itchy red marks that let him have ice cream.  
  
"Here we go..." She smiled down at her son as he sat himself up and carefully laid the serving tray on his lap. The tray, along with the bowl, were wedding gifts by someone, she was sad to say, that she had lost in touch with. Due to the lost she had also forgotten by whom it was given by.   
  
His eyes widened and his usual grin appeared. Chocolate ice cream! The best kind! Vanilla was all right, but nothing compared to chocolate... Grinning at her, he said his thanks and grabbed his spoon, eagerly scooping it. She laughed at her son's sudden change in behavior and fluffed the pillows behind him so he could lean against it. "Don't eat it too fast, dear. You'll get a brain freeze."  
  
"Oh Mom... You worry too much." Grinning, he continued his speed in devouring it. She only smiled and shook her head yet again. He would learn the hard way. He seemed good at that. He looked up at her with wide eyes after a short while. Because he had eaten so quickly -- and because of his innocence -- he had not only gotten the now melted chocolate in his mouth, but also in the areas around, including the tip of his nose. How he had managed that, she did not know. She doubted she ever would in the future as well. She grinned at him, but didn't say anything. "Can I have some more...?" He flashed her the smile that he knew she couldn't resist. "Please?"  
  
She laughed at his now childlike attitude. "I'll be right back." She grinned at him before walking out towards the kitchen with his tray and bowl. By the time she came back with the bowl and a warm, wet cloth for his face, he had already sneaked countless scratches. Particularly his thinking spot. Acting innocent, he grinned when she walked in.   
  
"Thank you!" As he was about to take the first bite, she stopped him. Frowning in confusion, he looked up at her. "What...?"  
  
"Your face." She smiled at him and gently started to wash his face. In an act of protest, he started to move his head around, trying to push her away.  
  
"You're hurting me!"  
  
"Oh, I am not, you silly goose." She smiled at him and pulled back. "Ok, ok. Go ahead." She laughed lightly and shook her head in wonder as he once again began to make a mess out of himself. It never seemed to cease.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Part 3

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bedtime Stories

Marie Allen

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You were such a typical boy."

He looked up at her with wide, innocent eyes. He had kissed the top of her shoulder, taking a small break with his story. He was lying on his side with one arm wrapped protectively over her bare abdomen, holding her close. "Huh? What do you mean?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "If I told you, you would get defensive." He grinned at her and kissed her forehead, still holding her to him.

"Have I ever gotten defensive about anything before?"

She laughed and smirked at him. "I would tell you the right answer and say yes, but then you'd be all wet." She grinned at his confused look and kissed the tip of his nose. "You'd be in denial..."

He chuckled and kissed her lips lightly. "Now you're not being fair." He grinned at her as she smiled innocently and shook his head.

"Is this a face that would cheat?" With that, she grinned as wide as she could, showing her teeth. It was a typical look that anyone would give the one questioning them on their innocence, especially if that person was their husband. He responded by smiling and kissing her cheek. Maybe it would be best to stay silent. 

"Even though my mother insisted for me not to scratch, I did so anyway..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He was holding Rocky by his ear as he looked longingly out the window. He ached to run around again and play in the sun. His mommy had said, though, that he was getting better. He was allowed to leave his room now and run around instead of being bed ridden. He hated that more then anything. He wanted to have fun, and staying in bed wasn't his idea of fun.

At the sound of her footsteps, he turned to him and looked at her with big, round eyes and pouts a little. He knew that she could never resist that look and it worked every time. "Mommy..."

"Yes, baby?" Her heart melted at his look. She wished more then anything that, with just a kiss and hug, his chicken pocks would disappear and leave him. She hated seeing him so sad and miserable. She hated having to lock him up away from what he wanted to do and tell him no to the things he used to do. She just hoped that, once he was done, he would realize that everything would be back to normal and he wouldn't be forced in the house all day again. Kneeling next to him, she gently began to apply his medicine. He was improving, it was true, but they were going away slowly; too slow for both of them. 

"I want this one to go away first." While he said this, be pointed to a spot on his tummy, looking at it. "And this one...and this, and this one too..." As he pointed to each one that he didn't want on him, he was actually digging his nail in them, scratching them. He was so clever...! She would never know what he was up to.

She smiled at him, knowing instantly what he was doing and kisses the top of his head. "They will go away soon." She stopped him by beginning to put the medicine on again.

"Can I go outside today?" He knew it was futile and she would just say no, but he so badly wanted to. He looked at her with even wider eyes.

She stopped what she was doing and looked down at him. She was well aware that he should still stay in, but... The virus was almost gone and he was feeling well. It wouldn't hurt anyone if he just stepped out. With a smile, she nodded. She smiled again at his look of surprise and laughed lightly. "But only for a few minutes, just so you can see that sun is still warm, ok? If you see anyone, though, you need to come right back inside."

With a squeal of delight, he threw his arms around his mommy's neck and kissed her cheek. "Thank you! I'll be good!" He grinned and kissed her cheek again before tearing out of the room. He grabbed his t-shirt and ran outside the front door. Freedom...!

The first thing he saw besides the sun and clouds, was his best friend playing with his older brothers and sister. His brothers were seven and six, and his sister was four. They weren't very nice to him, and he didn't like being around him. But he could tolerate them for Taylor. Grinning, he hurried as fast as he could to them. "Hi!" 

Looking up from his truck that was currently charging at a pile of dirt, Taylor watched in surprise as he saw his friend in front of him. He was alive! Grinning, he made to hug him, but when he jumped back, frowns. "Are you still sick?"

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah... But Mommy says that I'm almost all better!"

Cory, the oldest, nodded at his brother, Ralph, as he saw a familiar head of curls bounce towards them. With a smirk, they approached the two then. "Aww... It's Dewey, Mommy's little baby. How ya doin', Baby?"

His cheeks turned red at them. They were so mean to him! "I'm *not* a baby. I'm all growed up!"

They laughed at the wrong usage of grown. "Yeah, yeah, sure ya are. That's why ya got chicken pox, huh?"

"I only gots them because of a fairy. She visited me in the night last week because I had said a magical spell. She thought it was sooo cool that she gave them to me."

Cory smirked at him, folding his arms. "Sure she did, Baby."

He shrugged. "It's true. And I even gots a spot that looks like a fairy wing." Here he lifted up his shirt and pointed to one that was oddly shaped.

"That ain't no fairy wing!" exclaimed Ralph, trying to be like his older brother. "It's just another dot!"

"Is too!" he shot back. "And if ya rub it, and wipe your face, then ya can have any wish ya want!"

At the mention of a wish, Ralph looked up at Cory. "Is that true?"

"Of course it ain't! He's just tryin' to trick us!"

"If I am," he touched the dot and rubbed his face, "then why did I just do that?" As the two older boys shared looks, he and Taylor grinned at each other. They both knew what was happening.

"I don't know, Cory. He just did it..."

"I don't believe ya, Baby," Cory said, uncertain now. "I still say yer a liar."

"Fine. More wishes for me." As he started to push back down his shirt, Cory grabbed his arm. 

"Just a minute. 'Ey, Noel...! Come here now and look at this!" Noel, the only girl of three brothers, was quietly playing with her dolls, well away from the noisy, dirty boys. Her pigtails were too short and hairs were falling out, making her look unsettled. She wore glasses that were too big for her small nose and they were constantly falling. She pushed them back up as she carefully set her dollies down on the blanket she had been sitting on to keep her dress from getting wet and walked over to them.

"What do ya want, boy? I'm playin'...!"

Ralph pointed to the dot as Cory looked at her. "What that look like to you?"

With a sigh, she squinted her eyes at it. She had more important things to do then play boy games! But at what she saw, she grinned and clapped! "It's a fairy wing! Daddy told me all about them!"

Both Cory and Ralph gasped at each other and looked at a grinning Baby in shock. He was right! Pushing each other out of the way, they both hurried to touch the magical chicken pox. By the time they had actually touched the one, they had managed to brush both of their hands over his stomach. 

Unable to help themselves as the two bullies madly wiped their faces with their hands, the two four-year-olds laughed and giggled. Looking at them as they were insane, Noel stuck her chin up in the air and pushed her glasses back up. "Boys..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She had watched him tell his story in shock when he came to the part about the fairy wing. When he was finished, she let out a laugh that, after a while, started to hurt her sides. He watched her as he laid on his side, amused. "Think that's funny?"

"I can't believe you did that! Those poor kids! Did they get worse then you?"

He grinned, proud of himself that he had gotten back at those jerks, and nodded at her question. "You bet I did. That among other things that we won't mention." His grin grew wider at the thought of that.

She grinned back at him and shook her head. "I don't think I want to know."

Smiling, he shook his head and kissed her lightly, bring her to him. As she settled in next to him, snuggling close, she kissed him back, grinning. After a moment, still grinning, she pulled back. "So you got your scar from not listening to your mom and scratching. Bad boy..."

"Oh, you have no idea." He kissed her after grinning and holds her tightly to him. She giggled and kissed him back deeply. After a short while, however, pulls back again as a question popped into her head.

"When was your first kiss?"

He smiled and shook his head. Pecking her lips lightly, he grinned. "That is another story..." With that, he captured her in another kiss and wrapped his arms tightly around. For all he cared about, his first kiss was when his lips first touched hers. With just that, he had forgotten about every one else and any other time he had kissed. Smiling at her, it was him who pulled back this time. "I love you." Smiles and kisses the tip of her nose before kissing her again. It was a long time after before either would get sleep again that night.


End file.
